What a Doctor's Love can Do
by CaptnCupcakes
Summary: MAJOR EDITING DONE! The Doctor and Rose decide to go to Barcelona (the planet not the city) Because they never got to go. There is a fantastic Hotel and Salon on Barcelona and the Doctor wants to take Rose on a little get away. But, what will happen when the unexpected foreseen future comes into view? RATED M FOR LEMONS AND INNUENDOS
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! OMG NEW STORY! THIS IS... THIS IS... Alright... Lets cut to the chase. I am in love with 10th and Rose so that is the basis of this story. I just want to tell all you Cupcake Worshipers that I now have a twitter! CaptnCupcakes is the name and making you people happy is mah game. I also have a CaptnCupcakez account on ! Now, if you don't mind besides all of the intro's and what not, I would like to say that I love all of my fans and I wish to make more! Thanks to all and G'NIGHT!**

**10th: What will this be based off of exactly?**

**Cupcakes: Ah... My dear pretty... Lucious Doctor... It shall be about you and Rose Tyler!**

**10th: Lucious...? *he runs a hand through his hair and smiles***

**Rose: OI! HE'S MINE!**

**Cupcakes: *bows* Sorry..**

**Rose: Get on with it then!**

**Cupcakes: *nods* Yes Almighty Rose- Wait! I decide! *kisses 10th on the mouth***

**10th: *DA FUQ?!***

**Cupcakes: *breaks away* iigt... on with the story...**

**Rose: YOU BI-**

**Cupcakes: No.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this british awesomeness, then don't you think I would be a pregnant Time Lady?**

Things might work out if you fall in love.

But complications may lead to other things.

Like being in love with a Time Lord.

The last Time Lord to be exact.

The Doctor.

Rose lounged in the TARDIS Swimming Pool in a white Monokini swimsuit with the latest ELLE magazine in her hands. She flipped through the pages eagerly soaking in the gossip of the celebrities; Kate Beckinsale wore this at the Red Carpet, Emma Watson did this to Rupert Gint and the usual trash stories and bashes about new fashion lines. She would periodically glance over her Magazine to look at the Doctor who swam happily in the water. The TARDIS made the pool room look like a beach with coves and sand and ocean water. There were coral reefs, Clownfish, Angelfish, and luckily not Sharks. There was a large light used as the sun that was ideal for Rose to get her much needed tan, and there were even lounging chairs set up for the both of them with a table in between to set snacks and drinks on. An umbrella covered where Rose sat on one of the lounge chairs stretched out on a large TARDIS blue beach towel as she discreetly peered over to her Doctor.

His swimming trunks were TARDIS blue matching their Towels and Umbrella, and his hair dripped from the water it had been drenched it. His back was bare against the sun as he dove into the tropical water and swam at a definite inhuman speed. When he would come up for air, he would only be panting slightly and sometimes would look over to Rose. Her swimsuit was revealing but not too revealing in all the right places; it was a one piece showing her sides which and held up by two straps over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she had round brown sunglasses on. She could wear the simplest most unrevealing and unattractive outfit known to man and he would still think she looked raveshing.

He stepped out of the water and ran over to where their things were, plopping down on his chair and shaking his hair out like a dog. "Oi! I'm trying to read here!" Rose laughed as some water droplets hit her page.

"Sorry, couldn't help the opportunity," The Doctor smirked and sat back resting his head and closing his eyes. She watched him lay back and bit her lip a bit, staring at the muscles that rippled as he flexed his arms. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she noticed this, thinking to herself to stop staring at the Doctor.

After a bit, she put her magazine down to break the silence, "So, where are we going next?" She asked.

The Doctor's face turned from one of peace to one of deep thought, "How about Barcelona...? We never did go did we?" She smiled and took a sip of her iced tea.

"I don't think we ever got the time to go there... I would love to see Dogs without noses!" She giggled at how his eyes lit up when she sounded so enthusiastic about a planet who's name was the same as a Earth City. She crossed her legs and sighed heavily,closing her eyes beneath her sunglasses as to rest them.

"Well," The Doctor dragged, "I am sure you would my Pink and Yellow human," he said smirking at his own choice in words, "And I think there is a salon on that planet... It is the best one in it's Galaxy."

Rose's eyes widened as she bolted to a sitting position, "Right then! We should get going!" she got off of her chair and took her towel with her. She looked at him as he didn't move but continued to stare at her with a veiled but hungry gaze. She of course noticed this and smirked a little bit shaking her hips as she walked to the showers th e TARDIS had provided her. She turned the nozzle and cool water poured onto her head, cleaning the sand from her hair to her toes. She closed her eyes as it ran down her face and rid it of the dirt that once was there. She opened one eye and looked to the doctor who stared at his companion with longing.

She exited the shower and rubbed her hair with a towel, then drying her body, "Are you coming?" She asked the Designated Driver of the TARDIS.

He stuttered slightly, "Y-Yeah, one minute," he grabbed his towel and ran over to the showers quickly washing his sand-covered body. When done, he dried himself off and walked with Rose down the corridor to their bedrooms.

One day for some reason the TARDIS had decided to move their bedrooms directly opposite to each other in hopes of accomplishing something unknown to the homo sapiens. The Doctor believed that it was because she wanted them to be near each other in case a disaster happens, but having looked into the time vortex, Rose understood the ship that had grown to be like her sister all to well. The TARDIS wanted her Human and her Time Lord to cross paths in a heated moment. _That isn't happening any time soon, Old Girl,_ Rose thought as they entered their bedrooms.

Rose, knowing better than to wear high heels when going to a foreign planet, so she put on some gray trainers which would do nicely towards The Doctor. She picked out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a white tank top and a long sleeved shirt with Navy Blue and white stripes. She put her hair up into a pony tail leaving out her bangs, and put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. She grabbed a white leather coat not knowing the climate and stepped out of her room heading towards the Console.

The Doctor decided to change things up and wear his blue suit with a red t-shirt and some red trainers. He left his hair like it was and went out of his bedroom, bumping into Rose on the way out. When he saw her his jaw went slightly slack, she wore a simple outfit but of course he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he saw her blush at his gaze, "Do I have somethin' in my teeth?" she asked in her big-city british accented voice.

His eyes held a gaze with her deep brown ones and he said, "No, no... I just see you have trainers on!" _Good one Doctor... _

"Oh, ya like them? Yeah I thought they looked nice with the outfit," _I am so lying... I am wearing them for you..._

"They look good," _You look so good..._

"Thanks! We should get to the console and revv this baby up!" _Hold my hand and stay with me here..._

"Right," their gazes stayed locked as they fought internally with their selves, emotions that longed to be said never spoken, and urges to feel one another's touch never satisfied. They made their way to the Console room the way they thought was right, but the TARDIS kept changing the corridors, trying to keep her passangers close to one another. She knew that they were made for each other- The Doctor being litterally made for Rose, and Rose was born for the purpose of meeting him. She acted like a fan watching a Reality TV show and wanted them to just get together already seeing as they were perfect for each other.

_Come on, TARIDS... Please just let us get to the console room? _Rose thought towards her sister, feeling the girl's hum in protest, _Why? I want to see the dogs without noses! _The TARDIS flashed images into the blonde's head showing her futuristic images of them holding hands, hugging like they normally did, but a little girl was with them holding both of their hands. The image stopped Rose in her tracks her mouth agape with disbelief.

The Doctor turned and saw her hesitation, "What's wrong Rose?" She stood there without saying a word as confusion and concern masked the Doctor's face. He walked towards her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Rose...?"

She looked up at the doctor's hazel eyes which held worry and no understanding for her actions, "Did you see that...?" Rose asked.

"No, is there something on the TARDIS?" The Doctor responded by looking around furiocity spiking in his mind.

"No, no... It's just the TARDIS showed me something..." Rose replied still dazed.

"What did she show you?" Relief sounded in his voice.

Rose shook her head a bit and smiled, "Nothing! Lets get to the console room." She pushed past him and ran down the corridor heading towards their destination.

**Alrighty then! This story went through some major and I mean MAJOR editing... Never done that before, I don't like it much but it had to be done! Anyway sorry for those of you who liked the first version of the story! -Love CaptnCupcakes!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Emilie Brown and DarkRomanceAddict! Thanks for the advice and awesomeness ladies! In the last chapter, there were some images shown to the human of the pair, Rose. Now, these images contained something that she never thought was possible, so in this chapter, we are going to see how she feels about it! And the Doctor might get some images from the TARDIS as well! Oh, you naughty girl; what are you putting through his mind? **

**DISCLAIMER: I would have a whitty beginning dialogue but, I don't own Doctor Who so...**

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and was greeted by the smell of Bananas and the sound of a bustling city. Sky scrapers engulfed her view as she felt an essence of joy and excitement, "Whoa," she whispered.

The Doctor followed behind her smiling widely, "Ah, Bananas... They make the best scent of air," he started, "Rose Tyler, welcome to the city of Farris!" He gestured to the Capital City of Farris, Barcelona. Rose's eyes traveled around the huge city from it's main factories district to its large corperations section, "Right now, we are in the Jarkes District, so we are in the right place!"

"The Jarkes District?" She questioned her eyes never leaving the city.

"Yep! Jarkes was the first king of Barcelona! He was a nice fellow; Gave me a Banana Cake once. I am pretty sure the ruler is Queen Kelsad III right now, her Grand Mother tried to marry me; rather hard considering she didn't know my first name..." He went off on his tangent for a while longer as Rose looked at him and smiled with her tongue popping out from between her teeth. The Doctor looked down at his companion with a confused expression, "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing... I just love when you go off like that." Rose replied tugging on his jacket, "Let's go! We made reservations at the Spa Hotel for today at 12:00 pm!"

His cheeks tinted to a slight pink as he heard her say how she liked it when he talked, but he knew she didn't notice so he smiled and said, "You on time to something? Who are you and what have you done to Rose Tyler?" She went in the direction of the Boe Resort and Hotel pulling him along, and slapped his arm playfully earning a hearty chuckle from the Time Lord.

After a good ten minutes of walking they stumbled upon the Resort, Rose towing him to the reception desk so they could check in. "Mr. and Mrs. Tyler? Yes, your room is on the top floor room 695. Would you like one key or two?"

"Two keys please," Rose said, blushing at the receptionist's mistake of the two being married.

The Receptionist gave The Doctor two room keys and said, "I am sure you will find things to your liking, thank you for choosing to stay at Boe Resort and Hotel!" The woman's bubbly voice make The Doctor a bit sick, he loathed people who thought everything was absolutely perfect in the universe since it was most definitely not.

"Thanks," Rose said walking towards the lift her hand grasping the Doctor's. She looked at the control panel and saw six hundred buttons her mouth dropped instantly, "Which one do I press?"

The Doctor smirked and pressed floor Six Hundred since their room was on the top floor. Thankfully, there were seats in the lift so Rose took one, The Doctor sitting beside her and folding his hands in his lap, "So, what happened back there on the TARDIS?" He asked persistantly.

Rose flushed a bit as the images flooded back into her mind. Her and the Doctor with a little girl with reddish-brown hair between them, holding their hands and swinging, "It's nothing, Doctor really..."

Not taking that as an answer, The Doctor tucked his finger hunder her chin and turned her head towards his, looking her straight in the eyes, "It's not nothing," he said while soul searching "What is it? What happened, Rose?" Rose felt a familiar heat pooling in her stomach from the intensity of his gaze. It held so many emotions: Worry, confusion, and pain.

"T-The TARDIS..." Rose began, "She showed me something. It was an image of you and me and..."

"And?" The Doctor urged.

"And a little girl..." she finished.

There was silence between the two as Rose hoped that she didn't change something in their relationship by saying those four words. His gaze only intensified as understanding graced his mind, "Doctor, did I say something wrong?" Rose asked breaking the long silence. There was a sudden ding and the lift doors opened. Rose stood up instantly and The Doctor just sat there his body not moving at all, "Doctor..."

His head snapped in her direction as he stood up and walked out of the elevator, fast walking to their room and opening the door. Rose ran after him and said once again, "Doctor what did I say?" she saw the large room and her mouth dropped.

There was a four poster bed in the center with dark red silk sheets and white drapes billowing like clouds from the wooden poles. A Holographic viewing moniter was mounted to the wall with a dresser beneath it, and victorian furniture was around the room. A door on the right wall lead to a bathroom with His and Her sinks, a jet shower, and a seperate jacuzzi tub for relaxing with the toilet in a sectioned off room. Sliding glass doors lead out to a balcony with whicker furniture and a glass table for drinks that over looked the beach.

The Doctor put the two keys on the wall table that had a decorative plant on it's top and walked over to the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out taking in the fresh air. He contemplated why the TARDIS would show her that, thinking it had to be a false image; he reached out to his ship and searched her data base for the reasoning behind the vision, when a scene played in his mind.

_Four hearts for the passangers, _the TARDIS's voice rang. _Each with two. Rose Tyler, is mate to the last Time Lord becoming one of his kind by will of the vortex._ The Doctor and Rose come into view thought their figures are only white against the black background. Their figures start to glow a golden color, _Joined in the mating ritual, they will be the ones to save the Time Lords. To make the race Reborn. This, my Lord Doctor, is your futures and fates. _The two's images have their features back, with a little girl in between them with reddish-brown hair and deep brown eyes; Freckles graced her nose and cheek bones. _This, my Tajkaar is you._

He gasped at the sound of his name as his eyes snapped open. _This must have been what Rose saw... _He thought, concern masking his face. He turned around and saw Rose standing there staring at him with a look that stated he was the craziest man on the planet. "Rose..." he whispered. He walked towards her and took her into a tight embrace resting his head in the crook of her neck, "I know what you saw... I saw it too..."

The girl stood frozen in place as a tear fell from her eye for an unknown reason. The Doctor raised his head and wiped the tear away an intense look on his face as he lowered his head towards hers and paused centimeters away from her lips.

Rose searched his eyes for what brought this on, and found nothing. Knowing her Doctor would want to back out if she didn't comply to his actions, she crushed her lips upon his and raised her arms to lock around his neck. The Doctor responded by snaking his arms around her waist and picking her up, feeling her wrap her legs around his own waist.

His preditory instincts took over and he crossed the threshold, sitting her on the wall table and moving his lips from her's to her jaw line and to her neck. The Blonde moaned as his lips massaged her sweet spot; her hands massaged his scalp as she whispered "Oh Doctor..." into the air. He licked his way down her coller bone, and his finger broke apart the buttons of her white blouse opening her shirt and exposing her skin to him. His hands explored the bare flesh, touching every inch he could get at until he reached the under wire of her bra.

Reluctantly he pulled away staring deep into her eyes, "Rose..." he panted, "You have to be sure about this. After we've started it is impossible for me to stop; there are certain ways that a Time Lord... You know... Obtains pleasure in this sort of way."

Rose looked like he just took away her most prized possesion, "What the bloody hell do you mean?"

He gulped seeing her dishevled figure, her shirt was unbuttoned and her hair was tousled in the sexiest way, "Well," he struggled to pounce on her, "In order for me to... You know... I have to create a type of bond with you. It is a mental bond making us pretty much married... But, you will most likely faint when I do that, even the strongest of Time Ladies faint. Besides the point, if you... Do that thing... Before me then it will make you want more and more. Do you understand...?" He did his best to explain without embarrasing himself, fearing that he had already done it.

There was a long pause, and Rose just looked at The Doctor like he was crazy. She pulled him to her for another long kiss and he returned it earnestly until she broke away, "Doctor," she breathed, "I understand."

That was all it took.

**CLIFF HANGER! You know you love me ;) Next chapter might be some smut if you're lucky. (Of course you will be lucky.)**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! Smut in this chapter people! I will try and be as descriptive as I can though I am not too good at it -.- Shout out to MysteryMist! Thanks for the AKDSKJKJKSDFJ Awesome comment! This also goes to Emilie Brown for the amazing cover photo! Thanks so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: 10 and Rose would have kissed a lot more if I owned Doctor Who!**

That was all it took.

The Doctor crashed his lips upon Rose's with undeniable passion that could make a woman fall to her knees; she was glad she sat on the wall table. The Doctor's hands moved to remove her shirt from her shoulders and reached around to unclasp her bra; when it didn't open to his command he pulled very hardly and it ripped open her milky breasts coming into his view. His mouth trailed down to her neck, the collarbone, then her right orb, taking it's nub into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it making it erect under his torture. Rose's moans could be heard across the Galaxy as he abandoned the right and went to the left, torturing it in the same greedy way.

Rose's hands made their way to his blue jacket, pushing it off his shoulders then going to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. The Doctor shrugged the shirt off and picked Rose up once again, taking her to the large bed where he slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, throwing them off in an unknown place. "Rose, Oh my Rose," he said as he looked at her black laced panties which matched her bra.

A spot on the crotch of her underwear that was much darker than the rest of the garment made the Doctor's gaze grow even hungrier than it already was. He tried to gain any "Humanity" he had by not taking her then and there and pleasuring her before he lost control. "Doctor, please..." the blonde pleaded.

"You Rose have no idea what you are doing to me," the Time Lord warned hooking his fingers under the lace and gently pulling the cloth off of her.

"I think I do judging by what you're doing," she gasped when his fingers found her folds and teased the skin there, he positioned her so she was laying on the bed with his mouth right at her womanhood, he pressed his nose to it, smelling pure Rose as he pushed his tongue into her opening. A delightful moan escaped the Human's lips as he licked her core and after a bit he placed a finger into her opening, using his tongue to tease her clit. "Doctor..." she moaned louder than before.

The Doctor started to feel her walls clench around him and he stopped, a groan in annoyance eminating throughout the room. The Doctor chuckled and quickly removed his own pants, looking Rose straight in the eyes, "You're sure...?" he asked.

"Bloody Hell, just fuck me already!" Rose said impatiently. The Doctor's eyes widened at her rough language but quickly smiled and complied, positioning himself at her entrance and gently sliding in.

"Rassilon..." The Doctor moaned when he pushed into her, his hard-on finally getting what it craved. He waited for just a moment for her to adjust to his size and groaned when Rose bucked her hips waiting for him to get on with it.

The Doctor moved at a tantalizingly slow pace making Rose whisper, "Faster... Harder..." She sat up while he thrust into her and straddled him while they both sat up, Rose clawing at The Doctors back as he obeyed her commands thrusting harder and faster than humanly possible. Rose's walls tightened as she reached her climax for the first time that day, and when she thought it would be relieving for her, it only made her crave more. "Doctor, more," she breathed into his ear as she closed her eyes and unraveled at the pleasure he was giving her. The need was driving her mad and she couldn't seem to quench it.

"Rose-" the Time Lord panted, "I have to make the bond."

"Do it, Doctor," she replied as she met his thrusts with undeniable passion. She put her forehead to his and opened her mind to him, waiting for his thoughts to push through.

When they did, she was overwhelmed by the images that went through her head. Nine images of all of his past lives flashed through her brain and etched theirselves into her memories, the ninth staying where it always would be. Memories of the Great Time War played in her mind as she was overcome with the lonliness that the Doctor had felt when he had to destroy his whole race.

Undying lonliness of watching his family die in front of him.

Continuous travels with those who could never stay.

Never being truly loved.

No one knowing his name.

Rose's eyes snapped open as the Doctor came, shooting his load into her womb. There was a sudden golden glow that over took her, bathing her in the Vortex's light. Her eyes shot open, a brilliant white light escaping from them and the Doctor felt her one heart morph into two. He felt his body temperature become the same as her's; he sensed the essance of another Time Lord. When Rose came back to earth, she looked at the doctor with the same deep brown eyes she had always owned, but they had a tinge of gold whisped into them. The Doctor had no words to say for once in the long time Rose had known him accept for one amazingly fantastic word that came off his lips like a song.

"Tajkaar."

**Weeeelll, you got your smut. Hope ya'll are happy! Next chapter:  
Rose and The Doctor have been staying at Boe Resort and Hotel for a good two weeks after their romantic moments in their room. But, why has Rose started to spit up Vortex Energy? And why has the TARDIS been taking more precautions when coming to the ex-human? Find out in the next installment of: WHAT A DOCTOR'S LOVE CAN DO!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, did you like last chapter? I hope you did! This here chapter is taking place a few weeks later Well, two or three... And I am afraid my Muse has left me... So, I will try and make the longest chapter I can! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I swear you guys keep me going!**

**Doctor: Well, I think that last chapter was pretty... Invigorating...**

**Rose: Y-Yeah...**

**Cupcakes: There is more coming up you two.**

**Doctor: What could be better than this?**

**Cupcakes: *whispers plot into his ear***

**Doctor: *eyes widen and he looks at her* What. The. Fuck.**

**Rose: What?! **

**Doctor: *whispers plot into her ear***

**Rose: *smiles and hugs Cupcakes* I like your thinking!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rose would be a Time Lady if I owned the show. WAIT A SECOND!**

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Oh Margo, you're fingers are bloody magic!" Rose said to her pedicurist who was giving Rose a foot massage. The ex-human's feet had been aching a lot lately and according to The Doctor it was because of the change from Human to Time Lady, but Rose thought that it was because of all the running that she had endured in the last month. She did love the running but it made her exausted beyond all belief, so this was a great relief on her aching muscles.

"Thank you, Miss," the blue girl said. She was very happy that Rose had given her permission to speak given that not many people had the courtesy to do.

Rose sighed in content layed her head back against the back pillow and closed her eyes. She felt like she was in heaven with this girl working her feet and the Doctor running through her mind. She felt like a new person when she developed the extra heart and cooler body temperature and the Doctor told her she looked absolutely beautiful as a time lady (she started to cry at that thinking he didn't like her the way she was before) and she smiled at the memory of him saying that, (She got lucky that night). "Now, Mrs. Tyler, I think your back has a couple knots as well... I am going to do a quick scan, is that alright?" She gulped a bit and nodded hoping she wouldn't find anything wrong with her having two hearts.

Margo brought out the scaner and hovered it over her body she moved it from her feet to her stomach and paused there smiling widely and marveling at what she saw on the screen of the scanner. "What is it?" Rose asked her eyebrows knitting together with worry.

Margo noticed this and said quickly, "Don't worry Ma'am, it's nothing to worry about," she said looking at the screen again and smiling. Rose sighed in relief, leaning back once again, "Just looking at your baby."

"B-B-B-Baby?"

Rose's eyes widened as she felt her hearts race frantically. She started to see black as she slipped into unconciousness...

"I take it she didn't know then...?"

The Doctor stood in the shower washing his hair and thinking about Rose. He thought about the time he called her beautiful then it made her cry and it made him wonder why she got so emotional about a complement. In his head, he could think up many different ways for this- some that he didn't ever want to mention outloud- but, one stuck into his head.

_She can't be..._

He contemplated this for a few moments as he massaged his own scalp until he was finally rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned off the faucet. He stepped out of the shower and towel-dried his hair, securing the very towel around his waist and walking out into the main room. He looked at the fruit bowl that was between the Holographic Viewer and the couch and plopped down taking a banana and peeling it.

He was just about to stick the fruit into his mouth when there was a ringing from the Hotel Phone. He jumped up and walked over to it, picking up the reciever and saying politely, "Hello, This is The Doctor!"

_"Mr. Tyler? Yes, I am afraid your wife has fainted." _the voice on the other end said calmly.

"She did what?!" The doctor asked taking the cordless phone with him to the dresser so he could throw on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

_"Mrs. Tyler has fainted from shock, Sir. She is on floor 85, the Infirmary, and she has just woken up. She requested you be there immediately." _the woman said as if it wasn't a problem at all.

"Yes, tell her I will be right there," the Doctor commanded as he slammed the phone down and ran out of the room taking a key with him.

Rose instinctively ran a hand over her stomach contemplating how she was going to tell the Doctor... Or dare she suggest her mother? The room she was in had pink and blue walls and an lovely mint green sofa which she sat on. There was a futuristic holographic computer to the left and a picture of a mother and baby right behind it. Her caretaker was Doctor Hallisa Markum, a very nice woman from Krilla though she was born on Earth. Rose could hear the pounding of footsteps echo through the halls which she assumed was the Doctor _So, you finally came,_ Rose thought towards him.

_Do you really think I wouldn't? You're my wife, Rose. _The Doctor replied earnestly worry clouding his mind.

_Sorry... Just a little moody..._ she thought again her cheeks tinting at the sound of him calling her his wife.

"We all get that way, Rose." The Doctor said as he stepped into the room. Rose watched him as he took in the surroundings his nose crinkling at the smell of baby lotion.

"Hello..." Rose said nervously shifting on the couch.

"Hello," The Doctor returned sitting next to her, _What's all this then?_

_You'll find out soon, love. _Doctor Markum turned back and saw Rose with The Doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Tyler, I am Doctor Hallisa Markum. It seems that your wife had a bit of a fainting incident. Margo, her pedicurist/massuse, told me that it was because of a very interesting photo that came up on the scanner she used for checking to see if she did a good job with her work," Doctor Markum picked up a photo from her desk and gave it to The Doctor, "This is what that picture was."

The Doctor stared in awe at the picture. A little black spot could be seen on the picture, and if you looked close enough, you could see the head of the fetus growing inside of Rose Tyler; the last Time Lady. "Oh Rassilon..." he whispered only loud enough for Rose to hear, "Rose, you're pregnant..."

A tear slipped from her eye, "Kind of the reason we are in the Maternity Ward, Doctor..." she said shakily as she leaned into him. She rest her head on his shoulder and tears started to cascade down her face like waterfalls.

The Time Lord wrapped an arm around Rose and sat there still staring at the picture. He blocked his thoughts from his beloved once again and thought to himself _I am going to be a father... Again..._

Just then.

Just for a moment.

When Rose looked up at his face.

She could have sworn she saw a tear fall from the Ancient Being's eye.

**MEEHHEHHHHH SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN! Okay, so I am getting so much support from my friends on FaceBook! Now, attention to all you people who don't know this, I have a twitter account for Captn Cupcakes! So, if you PM me, I will give you the link to my twitter! I love you all and G'NIGHT!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


End file.
